Offense
Plot Logan and Falacci investigate the murder of Traci Kwan, the only witness in a rape case in which three college football players allegedly raped her friend, Carla Sanchez at a party. Eventually, Carla confesses that she lied about the rape because she was assaulted by her ex-boyfriend, Omar and lied because the football players treated her badly at the party and she didn't want her boyfriend, Benjy to find out about it. Logan and Falacci later come to the conclusion that ADA Gene Hoyle's wife, Beth murdered Traci, who was going to recant her statement. They set up a trap at one of the football players' house, Tim Pardue. After learning that Traci was going to recant her statement, Tim's mother, Grace is horrified after learning that Beth lied to her. In the end, Grace confesses to murdering Traci, saying that she would've ruined her son's life. Grace is arrested for murdering Traci Kwan while Gene Hoyle is horrified as his single-minded pursuit of the case led to this while Beth remains unrepentant. Cast Main cast * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Alicia Witt as Detective Nola Falacci * Eric Bogosian as Captain Danny Ross Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers Guest cast * Andrew McCarthy as Bronx A.D.A. Gene Hoyle * Cynthia Watros as Beth Marbury * Kenneth Franklin as Tim Pardue * Peri Gilpin as Grace Pardue * Elena Hurst as Carla Sanchez * Will Toale as Sean McClure * Sebastian Sozzi as Benjy Alvarado * Yin Chang as Traci Kwon * Gil Deeble as Curtis Pardue * Chase Coleman as Brad Barrett * Cortez Nance, Jr. as DA Investigator Walter Gates * Kevin Stapleton as Clark Danes * Frank Ridley as Coach Bloom * LaTonya Borsay as Nurse Price * Peter Y. Kim as Hyo * Casper Martinez as Reyes * Mark Huntley as Reporter #1 * J. Derek Peith as Reporter #2 * Beth Ellen Patrick as Reporter #3 * Christine Fuchs as Reporter #4 * Chad Ackerman as Football Player #1 * Hisonni Johnson as Football Player #2 * Mark Keller as Football Player #3 * Ronald Washington as Football Player #4 * Thelonious Johnson as Football Player #5 References Newell College; Newell Knights; Vicuna Club; The Bronx; Staten Island Quotes :Falacci: (after Beth Hoyle defends her actions) Tim Pardue is not a rapist. Carla made the whole thing up! :Gene Hoyle: (after finding out the truth) I'm sorry detectives. I didn't know. :Logan: Don't tell us you're sorry, (indicates the devastated family) tell them. (Hoyle is unable to) Background information and notes * This episode is based on the Duke University rape case. * This marks Andrew McCarthy's first appearance on Law & Order: Criminal Intent. It is also likely to be his last appearance on the series, as it is known that he can't stand Vincent D'Onofrio. * It's revealed Logan carries a newspaper article about the time he punched Councilman Kevin Crossley in his wallet. Category:CI episodes